Wandering Soul
by yugihfan2002
Summary: Where did Yugi go during the time that his soul was seperated from his body during the duel with Pegasus? that's what i wanted to know. Redone from SairaiNexus's story. Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Again, this had belonged to SairaiNexus, but she's given it up, and I like it, so here goes, hope you like it.

Wandering soul

Anything with a bracket before it, is in Japanese.

Anything with a / beside it is thoughts.

I was thinking recently, where did Yugi go during the period that he was out of his body? Therefore, I made up this Yugioh/star trek Voyager fic to explain it.

Pain, enormous pain, that's what he felt as he fell from the podium, and then freedom. He was floating above his body, away from the duel, away from Yami and his friends. He closed his eyes as the universe spun by him, hoping that by doing so he wouldn't be sick. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in a very dark alleyway that looked like it had been bombarded. He shook his head to clear it, and walked out of the alleyway, only to be knocked down as bullets rained over his head.

"Are you crazy kid? What were you thinking walking out into the middle of a war zone!"

Yugi shook his head, trying to make him understand that he didn't understand a word of what the man had just said.

"Where are your parents; where do you live?"

Yugi shook his head again, and the man sighed, "Guess I'll have to take you to HQ for now."

He took hold of Yugi's arm, and pulled him along until they reached a building that looked like a bar.

"Well who do we have here?" A red haired woman peered down at Yugi, who blushed.

"He hasn't said a word since I found him; I think he may be a bit slow or something."

("Hey! I'm not slow; I'm just a little confused.") Yugi said angrily, backing off as everyone glared at him, ("What, what did I say?")

"So that's why he didn't say anything! He's a Jap! Probably a spy sent by the Germans!"

("Spy? Germans? I don't understand!")

"What should we do with him?"

"When we find a translator we'll interrogate him, until then he can enjoy himself with the other prisoners."

Yugi found himself being dragged again, this time not as gently "Hope you enjoy your stay!" they laughed as the tossed him into what looked to be a cellar, "You're going to be there a long time!"

Yugi looked up at the doors, still confused, he still had no idea what was going on, or why everyone was acting so strange. He sighed, and sat down against the wall, wondering as he fell asleep what Yami was doing.

End chapter


	2. Author's note

Yugi sat in the corner of the musty celler, half listening to his ranting cell mate go on and on about how the fuhrer was going to save them both any moment. At least now he knew where he was, or rather when. He sighed as he wondered which god he had pissed off in order to have been sent back in time over 60 years. At least he had someone to talk to now, not that his cell mate had anything really positive to say, but he was feeling rather lonely thinking about how Yami was stuck all by himself in that duel against Pegasus while he was stuck in the past. Sighing again, he leaned against the wall, vowing that if he was to find a way out of the cellar, he was going to do everything he could to try to stay out of the way of the events of the past, and hope that somehow he'd find a way back to his own time.

He had just sat down, he heard something that sounded like a grenade, and the wall behind him flickered, then faded as if it had never been there. Yugi looked at his cellar mate in shock, only to notice that the man was also flickering. What was going on? He couldn't really tell, there seemed to be a group of people that looked like soldiers being forced to kneel by some people who looked like lizards. By the way the lizard people were waving their guns, Yugi assumed they were the bad guys. Now he was really confused. Watching them turn the guns on the soldiers, he knew he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Hey ugly!" He called as he tossed a rock at it, catching the things attention for long enough for one of the soldiers to tackle the lizard thing to the ground. In a matter of minutes, the soldiers had gotten the upper hand, and Yugi watched from what he hoped was a safe distance as possible as he watched them saying something to the lizard creatures. Whatever the sokdiers had said seemed to please the lizards, because in a flash of light they disappeared.

Yugi groaned as he sat down on the ground, "Hey kid, thanks for your help."

Yugi looked up at a young brunette still in a helmet "I didn't really do much."

"You distracted them long enough for us to get the upper hand. That was a really brave thing to do, say i don't think i've seen you before, what's your name?"

"Mouto Yugi."

* * *

for anyone who is interested, I dumped Yugi into Star Trek: Voyager season four, episode 18 entitled the 'killing game'


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
